


New World | p. parker

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: California, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When Tony Stark sends him to California for an unknown reason, Peter Parker finds himself in a whole new world where he has trouble adapting. However, this quickly develops into one of his minor problems, when suddenly a series of burglaries takes place in the city, which he wants to get to the bottom of. As if he didn't have enough to do with this already, he has to keep his secret identity secret from Grace, the daughter of Tony's old girlfriend. Is he gonna figure out the break-ins? And will he be able to hide his superhero identity from Grace or will she find out who he is?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Cast

**In the hope of protecting Peter, Tony wants to send his protégé to California, where he will stay with a family of friends.** Because Tony thinks he can feel that something is wrong and that soon something will come over New York that he does not want Peter to be around when it happens.

So despite his resistance Peter flies to California, where he is supposed to behave like a normal teenager. However, this is harder than expected if you are Spider-Man and have supernatural powers on top of that. When Grace, the daughter of Tony's old girlfriend, becomes aware that he seems to have problems adapting to the new environment, she helps him.

However, Peter's friends quickly lose interest in this help, when suddenly a strange series of burglaries takes place in the city and he decides to do some research. Because Grace seems to be driven by a curiosity, which doesn't make it easy for Peter to hide his superhero identity from her. Will he be able to solve the case? And will he manage to keep his secret identity secret from her or will Grace get to the bottom of it?

**Grace Seaberg**  
(Josephine Langford.)

"A Visitor from New York? And you couldn't tell me this earlier?"

 **Peter Parker**  
(Tom Holland.)

"You want to send me to California, Mister Stark? I - I'm sorry, but I can't leave my aunt May alone. And what about school?"

**Tony Stark**   
_(Robert Downey Junior.)_

__

"Just think of it as a short break with lots of sun and sand, Peter."


	2. Prologue

**When the sound of bare feet on the cold package broke the silence, Natasha lifted her head and her gaze automatically wandered towards the hall.** Meanwhile, it had become almost a nervous tic of the woman to startle at every noise when she thought she was alone. In this case, however, she was sure that someone was approaching the kitchen.

So she kept her eyes on the entrance and waited for someone to step through. When Tony appeared in the doorway, Natasha was not surprised. Lately, they had been catching each other at night wandering around the apartment sleeplessly, as if that would help them fall asleep again.

"Hey, Tony", greeted her, and the tension was automatically released from her.   
"Hey", the dark-haired man replied and stepped out of the door frame to sink down beside her on one of the kitchen chairs.   
"You look horrible", she remarked and let her gaze wander over him. The dark strands of hair fell slightly into his eyes and she thought she could make out small beads of sweat on his forehead. The grey t-shirt and his sweatpants, which stuck to his body, only completed the picture.  
"Charming as always", hummed her counterpart, but inside he knew for himself that she was right. After all, he'd just woken up from a nightmare.   
"Sure", Natasha grinned slightly, but the expression in her eyes was tired.

Then she stood up and walked towards the sink to reach for a glass and fill it with tap water. With the glass in her hand, she turned to him and held it out: "Here, have a drink first."  
For a moment, he just looked at her, but then grabbed for it: "Thank you, Nat."   
He took a sip of the pleasantly cool liquid and felt the terror that he had felt when he woke up gradually leave him.

After he had taken a few sips, he put the glass down on the table in front of him and then looked over again at the woman who had sat down again in the time. Since he was not in the mood to talk about why he was awake, he asked this question before she could do it: "Why are you awake at this time? Should I be worried about you?"

She immediately started shaking her head: "No, just the usual nightmares."   
Though she seemed unimpressed by this, he had already noticed several times that her dreams were getting to her more than she wanted to admit. But then again, he was no different. And ever since they first met in the middle of the night in the apartment and realized that the other person felt the same way as they did, a new kind of intimacy and support had developed between them and he wouldn't trade that for the fact that everyone continued to think of him as the powerful, fearless Iron Man. For somehow it didn't feel wrong to show weakness in Natasha's presence.

"And what about you? Why are you up at this hour?", she went on: "If I were you, I would take advantage of the few hours of sleep a superhero gets."   
The phenomenon of getting up at night was less common with him than with her. At least, that's how it used to be. He sighed and instinctively lowered his eyes. He didn't want to worry her by telling her what he was dreaming about. But he knew very well that she would not stop asking until he told her the reason. But he also did not want to lie to her.

So he looked over at her again and reached out a hand to her and said: "If you come back to bed with me, I'll tell you."  
Now it was her turn to sigh, but after a few seconds she nodded and got up from her chair: "Alright, I'll come."   
Thereupon Tony emptied his glass with a sip and then stood up as well to reach for her hand and then gently pull her along.

Once in his room, each of them slipped under the covers on one side and for a moment there was silence between them. But then Natasha turned so that her face was only a piece away from Tony's.   
"So, what did you want to tell me?", she asked again and looked at him with interest.

He swallowed heavily and remained silent for a few seconds before raising his voice: "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. But not the usual ones. They are always the same. Almost every night."   
"And what is it about?," she asked cautiously.   
"I can't explain it to myself, but somehow I keep seeing our team members, some of them lying on the floor, but no matter how hard I try, I can't tell if they are just injured or dead. And honestly, that scares me", he answered her question. 

For a few seconds, she just looked at him, unsure what to say. This was very different from the dreams he usually had and if she was honest, this information didn't make her feel happy either. "But it didn't feel like a normal dream either", she continued: "Everything was far too real for that. Tony didn't say it, but he almost described these dreams as a kind of vision or premonition and every time he woke up he felt defenseless and as if he missed the chance to do something to protect his team."

"And if I'm honest, these dreams are bothering me. Especially concerning Peter", he explained: "I just got the boy into this and if something happens to him, it's my fault. After all, he's shown as much talent for putting himself in danger as the rest of us."   
"He's just as eager as ever for you, Tony", said Natasha with a little smile. To be honest, she had grown fond of Tony's protégé over time.   
"Yes, I know", he nodded: "Which is why it's my job to protect him."   
"I knew you'd say that", she said: "And I also know you'll think of something."  
Because even if Tony didn't talk about it, she knew that Peter had become more than just important to the billionaire by now.

"But there's something else", he then added, causing her to frown: "I also want you to be safe if the events from my dream should come true."   
After the events in Germany and Steve and Bucky's disappearance, Tony had somehow managed to forgive Natasha for finally helping the two men who were currently wanted everywhere and whom Tony had tried to catch to escape. In retrospect, he too had understood why she had done it and realized that it was stupid for the Avengers, who had once been a team, to fight each other as if they were enemies. Besides, she had been the only one, besides Peter, who had remained with him after her colleagues had been arrested and taken to prison. Since then they had spent a lot of time together and a familiarity that none of them would want to exchange had developed between them.

"You should know very well that I can take care of myself", a little smile appeared on her lips as she thought of their struggles together.  
"Yes, I know", he sighed and knew that he had to accept when she rejected something. After all, the redhead had quite a thick head.   
"You'd better make sure that Peter is safe if anything should happen", she asked him instead.   
"I will", he replied in a firm voice, and in fact, an idea had already occurred to him during their conversation.


End file.
